kaldaarpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Eberron
Eberron is huge world full of adventure! It contains bustling cities to small towns. Menacing, yet exciting new creatures. Various lands with different cultures, races, and history! The many adventurers of Eberron have experienced many things that no one has experienced before! Eberron Lore In myth, the world was formed by three ancient dragons. Eberron, Siberys, and Khyber were the progenitor dragons whose bodies formed this world. Siberys, the Dragon Above, encompassed the heavens. Khyber, the Dragon Below, embodied the Underdark. Eberron, the Dragon Between, formed the surface world. According to this myth, Khyber, Siberys, and Eberron were the most powerful of all dragons. They lived in harmony until they discovered the mysterious Prophecy. The evil Khyber fought the others to seize control of the Prophecy. Noble Siberys was torn to pieces and became a ring of glowing shards that circles the world known as the Ring of Siberys. Eberron wrapped herself around Khyber and bound him in her coils. Khyber became the Dragon Below, a monster-filled maze of caves known as the Underdark. The last of the dragons became the surface of the world. She gave birth to all natural things. This is Eberron, the Dragon Between. A world forged by dragons and torn apart by war. A world of evil villains, brave heroes, and the people caught in between. An uneasy peace lies over the land. Intrigue, unrest, the schemes of dark powers, and open warfare interrupt this peace. Many groups struggle for power. Many of them plan and execute cunning plots out of the public's eye. Magic is infused and is everywhere in this land. Ever burning streetlights, elemental airships, and the speeding lightning rail are just a few of the advances that the inhabitants of Eberron have conjured. The Different Continents Khorvaire The main continent of Eberron. Most of the world's population lives here. Humans migrating from Sarlona have brought this continent into a war-torn state as its current residents try to pick up the pieces. But despite the end of the Last War, beacons of hope and safe havens have kept the hopeful alive. Sarlona The race of humans had originated from this continent before migrating to Khorvaire. Now this land is under the control of the quori, beings who use psionics to control their surroundings. Xen'Drik Giants ruled this land and have enslaved the eladrin race from the Feywild for a thousand years. After a rebellion, their empire crumbled and most ruins of the Giants can be found in the present day. Pirates from the Thunder Sea have now made Xen'Drik their home, as well as several other unsavory creatures. Argonnessen Little is known about Argonnessen. The few who are able to tell the tales speak of Eberron's dragons. The dragons, ever patient and studying in their long lives, have monitored the Draconic Prophecy over thousands of years. Aerenal After the dragons of Argonnessen intervened in the war between the giants and the elves, the elves made an exodus to the island of Aerenal. The island is mainly tropical and is formed by different bloodlines of elves. Farlnein The Farlnein is north of Khorvaire and where the dwarves originated from. Over hundreds of years, the dwarves have made their way down from the Farlnein and now settle in the Hammerfast Downs of Khorvaire. The Farlnein is comprised of a cold and icy chain of islands. The Frostfell The northern most point of Eberron, The Frostfell, is a cold and enigmatic land. Before the time of the Five Nations, dwarves lived here before moving south. Everice The southern most point of Eberron and below Xen'Drik, the Everice is a frost covered wasteland above the Icemaw Sea. None live here except those who dare to explore it. Category:Eberron Category:Locations